undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation/Issue 22
This is Issue 22 of Radiation. Issue 22 Every once in a while, Janine checks everyone for abilities to make sure nobody has a dangerous one. Today, Maistro was up. He was sitting in the main hall with a few others. He didn’t recognize one guy, but he knew the other two. It were Zuko, a homeless guy who had lived in Tonopah most of his life. And then Ilana, Gon’s daughter. Maistro had always had a good eye to her. “Thanks you, Elise.” Maistro heard Janine saying. He looked towards her office, seeing Elise Henderson leaving it. She waved at Maistro as she left the building. “All right. Dylan Pruitt.” Janine said, and the guy Maistro didn’t knew got up and headed for Janine’s office. The door closed, and Maistro looked around. He got eye contact with Ilana for a second. He smiled, but Ilana just looked away. It took only a few seconds before Janine said “Maistro. You’re up.” Dylan was leaving the office, headed towards the exit of the building. Maistro sat down in a chair across of Janine. Janine grabbed Maistro’s hands, then closed her eyes. She looked terrified at Maistro, and got up. “What?” Maistro said. “What’s wrong?” “You... no, no, no.” Janine said, covering her mouth and nose with her shirt. “You’re dangerous, Maistro. Very dangerous.” “What are you talking about?” Maistro asked sceptical. “You let a dangerous virus out constantly.” Janine explained. “Some people will not be affected by it, but the rest will die.” Maistro faked a laugh, not believing Janine. “Right.” Maistro said sarcastic. “No, seriously, do I have an ability or what?” Then Janine began coughing blood. And that’s when Maistro realised that Janine was right. “Oh, fuck.” Maistro said, grabbing Janine. “Don’t worry. I’ll get ya to Math.” The Janine stopped coughing. “Fuck.” Maistro muttered kicking open the door and entered the hall of the main hall. Only to find Dylan kneeling by a dead Ilana. Zuko was coughing just like Janine had been doing. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Maistro said. Dylan looked at Maistro, wondering. “What’s happening?” He asked. Maistro swallowed hard as he lay down Janine on the floor and got over to Dylan. “Are you feeling all right?” Maistro asked, nervous and worried on the same time. “What?” Dylan said wondering. “Yeah, I guess.” “Good.” Maistro said, biting his lip. “Kill me.” “What?” Dylan said, looking around. He saw Zuko sitting lifeless in the chair a few meters away. “I’m the one that’s killing these people.” Maistro explained. “Kill me.” Dylan shaked his head, then got up. “I’ll go get Math.” He said and left the building. “No!” Maistro yelled, but as Dylan left, he realized that was probably the smartest thing to do. Maybe the inhibitor was done. But honestly, Maistro didn’t really care what happened to him now. After seeing how succesful Gene had become, he realized that he was nothing. He was a comedian in Las Vegas. No parent would be proud of that. And then there’s the fact that he slept with Gene’s wife. He felt terrible about it. Overall, Maistro felt terrible and just wanted to die. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues